Set Fire To The Rain
by Rupe
Summary: High School Fic. Sora moves to Hallow Bastion after some tough trouble. He soon realizes that every-one has a back story, and not all of them are nice. Yaoi, SoRoku, KaiRiku, AkuOC. Bashing. Rated T. Chapter 2 Is Up!
1. Chapter 1 : Sora

**Title: **Set Fire To The Rain

**Summary: **High School Fic. AU. Joining Hallow Bastion High School makes a rollercoaster for our main protangist, Sora. The classes, friends, strange headmaster, and the head-masters son, Roxas, all make Sora's school worth while.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, Hurt

**Rating: **T

**Pairings: **SoRoxas, Zemyx, AkuOC, a little/lot SoraOC and RiKairi

_**Hey, it's Kari Hale here. I'm doing another High School Kingdom Hearts fanfic because I feel there aren't enough in the world! Anyway, don't forget to review, give me ideas!**_

**Chapter One: Sora**

My alarm clock blared into my ear. I yelped and fell off my bed. "Stupid Clock." I uttered, standing up and going to the bathroom. I washed my face and cleaned my teeth before chucking on a shirt and jeans. My phone bleeped and I got a text from my friend, Kairi.

_Kairi: Hey Sora, u excitd 4 new skl?_

_Sora: No! It's skl. Why wuld I be excitd? LOL_

I've known Kairi since Diapers and she goes to Hallow Bastion High, my new school. I just moved from Destiny Islands and mum wanted me to get into school. At least I'll know two people. Kairi and Riku. I've also known Riku all my life.

I grabbed my bag and went downstairs. "Mom! What's for breakfast?" Aerith laughed. My mum doesn't mind that sometimes I call her Aerith. She's quite young, had me at sixteen, and she doesn't want to feel all old. Even though I am sixteen now.

"Your favourite, pancakes. I'm going to be out tonight, I'm meeting Cloud. Don't throw a party; you trashed the house last time." We both laughed.

"Ok, but can I invite over some friends? Not a party, just hanging out. Like Kairi and Riku, maybe some others?" Aerith nods. I stuffed my face full of pancake.

"Sora Hikari you are a pig!" I cast a cheeky pancake grin before I rush out the house.

**At School**

I walked through the gates and I frowned. I was hoping nobody would notice me, but that doesn't exactly come easy when your friends with Kairi. She rushed forward and gave me a hug.

"Sora! It's great to see you again, short stuff." I frowned and pushed her away from me.

"We all don't wear stiletto's Kairi." Riku laughed. He pulled me into a man hug. Yes, men hug. Riku is a hugger… you just realized that?

"Hey Riku." Riku flashed me a grin before he crossed his arms.

"We found out who your guide is. Her name is Kari Kazano. She's a nice girl, quiet, sweet, and way out of our league." I punched him playfully. Riku pointed to a girl who has raven hair and she's reading.

"Great." I groaned. "A quiet girl." My eyes suddenly remembered Xion. She was my friend, and she was really quiet. She got sick and died two years ago. Kairi rubbed my arm, before grabbing it and pulling me towards Kari.

"Hey Kari. This is Sora." Kairi introduced. The dark haired girl looked up from her book and put it away.

"Ok. Hi." You could tell she was shy, because her cheeks were getting redder and redder.

"Kari, will you take Sora on a tour? You are supposed to stick by him for the first three days." Riku said, ruffling the girl's hair. Kari swatted him away.

"Ok, sure. Come on, Sora." Kairi gave me thumbs up as I followed Kari into the school building. It was quite an old building at the front but as you get into Photography and Art it gets more modern.

"So, the main teachers are Mr. Marluxia, Mr. Vexen, Mr. Saix, and Mr. Lexaeus. They teach the main subjects. Saix does P.E, Vexen does Maths and Science, Marluxia does English and Music and Lexaeus does Art. Marluxia is very hyper active so I would try and avoid him." I listened and made a mental note. _Avoid Marluxia. _"You have Art first with me, before break, and then you have P.E with me and Riku and Maths with Kairi and me afterwards. I think the teachers put you in all my classes."

"Cool. I'll just stick by you then." She nodded and showed me the classrooms.

"And this is the cafeteria. The teachers all eat up there," Kari pointed to the big table over-looking everything. "To make sure we don't cause trouble."

Kari then looked sad. "The popular group take the good tables, and the middle sits everywhere else, and I just sit on my own most of the time with Kairi and Riku. They're my only friends really. Plus Roxas and Axel, but they're part of the popular group."

"Who are Axel and Roxas?" I asked.

"Axel is the pyro of the school and everyone likes him. He's the only one with bright red, spiky hair. Roxas' is the Headmasters son, and also my best friend. He has spiky hair too, except his is blond and silently less big." I nodded.

"So are you the guide to everyone new?" Kari shook her head.

"No, I was Riku's and Kairi's guide and now I'm yours." Kari led me out of the cafeteria and to my homeroom.

"I'll meet you just out here. I'm in a different homeroom to you. Don't go running off because you can get lost here." I nodded, and laughed a bit. She smiled.

"Ok, I won't run off. I hope we can be friends, Kari." She blushed a bit.

"Me too." She muttered before walking off to her homeroom, just as the bell went.

"Good Morning class." Said a pink-haired man with a smile on his face.

"Good morning Mr. Marluxia." The class mumbled. _So this is Marluxia. He doesn't seem half bad._

"We have a new student, everybody! Sora Hikari, stand up." I spoke too soon. A blush crept on my cheeks as I stood up. "Introduce yourself." I now hate this man.

"Um, I'm Sora Hikari….." I looked at Marluxia who smiled.

"And where are you from? Who's your guide? I hope you have been assigned a good one." Marluxia sat on his desk, smiling at me.

"I'm from Destiny Islands, and my guide is Kari Kazano, and yes, Mr. Marluxia, she is a very good guide." I didn't fail to notice the laughs from the back of the class as I said Kari's name. I sat down.

"Well, Kari is very talented in Music and Art- Roxas, tell me what are you looking at?" My gaze dropped on this drop-dead gorgeous guy with blonde hair and baby blue eyes, but then I remembered.

_The headmaster's son._

Those are not the sort of people you mess with.

"Nothing, sir." Marluxia smiled.

"Good boy." The bell went again. "Off to class my little students. Broaden your minds with knowledge." I grabbed my bag and walked outside the classroom, to see Kari.

"Come on. We have Lexaeus. He hates students being late." I nodded and followed the petite girl. Kari had stopped to show me the library doors and from the outside I could tell it was peaceful place, and it was her favourite place. We were already late enough as it is. When we got to the building, she opened the door and we rushed through, running into the class room.

"Your two minutes late." I jumped at the loud voice and Kari had to hold back a laugh.

"Sorry, sir. I had to show Sora around. He's the new boy." Lexaeus listened.

"Yes, Mr. Hikari, am I correct? Miss Kazano, you know where your seat is. On that table at the back, Mr. Hikari you can sit there too." We both nodded and went to the table at the back and took the seats.

"Ok, now as I have papers to grade, you can draw the person opposite you. Take your time, it's all about detail. Imagine them at the beach, in the classroom, even wearing a funny hat. Its inspiration."

Kari handed me some paper and a pencil. "Thanks." I mouthed at her before starting. I was a pretty good artist, and so I started drawing her. I started on her face, sketching out the oval and lining up the adjustments. I drew her eyes, big and a bit like a chibi. I moved onto the nose and mouth and eventually her neck and clothes. I drew her in a black coat for some reason. Just my inspiration. When I had finished, I fished out my pencil case and started colouring in.

When I was done, I heard the bell go faintly. I folded up the paper and put it in my bag. I looked up and saw Kari and Riku, with Kairi. "We have a break now. Let's go to the cafeteria and get a snack." Kairi said. I nodded. I hadn't realized until now but I was being really quiet, nodding all the time.

"Let's go, then." Riku offered as we started walking. We were about halfway there when there was this flash on white and red and me, Riku, Kairi and Kari were all knocked over. "Watch it!" Riku yelled, pulling himself ad Kairi up. I stood up and offered my hand to Kari, who took it and heaved herself up.

"Axel." She uttered. "He's the only one that can run like that." Kari seemed to be nodding to herself. I raised an eyebrow at her. She blushed. "Axel and I used to be good friends in middle school. He was the fastest in the whole district." I nodded, and we started walking back to the cafeteria.

When we got there it was like lunch. Everyone was sitting at the tables eating some kind of snack. I cast my eyes over to the popular table and I saw Roxas, laughing. He was with a blonde wearing a hat with a black guy and a silver haired girl next to him, and another blonde and two brunettes. I think Kari told me they were Seifer, Rai and Fuu, Hayner, Pence and Olette.

Riku took me to our table and Kairi arrived with some water and some snack bars. I took one and teared off the wrapper with my teeth. Kari laughed at me while Kairi told me off for being such a pig. Then a red-head came over, along with Roxas. My heart literally leapt out my chest. "Hey Ax, hey Roxie." Kari said. Oh, I remember. She said that Axel had been her best friend and Roxas was like her brother.

"Hey guys. Oh, right, you're Sora. Sorry about homeroom. I wasn't laughing at you. Axel was drawing a funny picture of Marluxia." Roxas smiled and butterflies churned in my stomach. I smiled.

"That's ok. Roxas, right?" He nodded. "And you must be Axel. You know you knocked us over earlier." Axel rubbed the back of his head.

"Oops. My bad." We all laughed, and then suddenly I remembered.

"Hey, you guys want to come round my house after school?" I asked them, taking a sip of water.

"Sure, if Roxas is in, I'm in." Axel said, elbowing Roxas in the ribs. He giggled. Obviously he was ticklish. Roxas nodded.

"I'm in." He stated.

"You can count me and Kairi in too." Riku announced. I then looked at Kari.

"Kari? Are you going to come?" I asked. I wanted her to come. She was my first friend here, except Riku and Kairi.

"I don't know. My dad might get angry…" She trailed off. I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure he'll be cool with it. Come on, Kari." I pouted and she laughed. Kari ruffled my spikes.

"Ok. I'll call him at your place." Kari sighed, and rubbed her arms.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

After the dismissal bell, Roxas, Axel and I waited outside by the gates for the others to come. "My mom is going away for the remainder of the week, maybe even two. She knows I won't have a party." Axel and Roxas nodded, listening. I then saw some red, silver and raven hair and called them over. "Should we go?" They agreed.

As we were walking down the street, my chest started to hurt. _I'm probably just hungry. _I thought to my self, as we approached my house. I only lived about 5 minutes away from school. I was sort of glad I joined on a Friday; it meant I didn't have to go to school tomorrow. I fished out my key from my jacket and walked inside, Roxas and Kairi walked in first. Roxas was surprised by the size of my house. I guess it was pretty big. Three Floors. I'm sure he had a bigger house.

"Big house, Sora." Kari whistled, looking up the stairs. I laughed.

"Just dump your stuff here and I'll get some snacks. Do you guys want to play video games?" I asked and got 5 yes' in return. I walked into the kitchen and made some salted popcorn and ice cream with 6 spoons.

"Hey Sora!" I heard Kari say as she walked in the kitchen.

"Yup?" I replied.

"Can I use your phone to call my dad? My phone is at the bottom of my bag and my bag is filled with books and stuff."

"Sure. Hurry up though, we will start without you!" She laughed as I handed her the phone. I walked into the game room and set down the snacks.

"Where's Kari?" Riku asked. I shrugged.

"Phoning her dad." Riku frowned.

"Oh."

"Oh? What do you mean 'Oh?'!" I asked. Riku stood up.

"Kari's father isn't exactly a loving father. He found out Kari wasn't his and hits her. She came round to mine last week and didn't tell her father. She got a bruise on her stomach for that." I gaped. Why would anyone want to hurt Kari? She's sweet, and if I wasn't gay I would ask her out. Still, already she is like a little sister to me.

"Don't tell her I told you." Riku pleaded. I nodded half-heartedly.

**Two Hours Later**

Kairi stood up. "Sorry, Sora. I got to go. Mum's cooking pasta tonight." I nodded and opened the door for her.

"Yeah, I better high-tail it out too. Got a Trig exam tomorrow. You're so lucky your not expected to do Trig until next year." I laughed at Axel and Riku followed him.

It was just me and Roxas, along with Kari left. I could tell Kari wanted to stay but she stood up and brushed down her jeans.

"My dad's going to hit the roof if I don't go soon." She sighed. "He hits the roof anyway." She muttered the last part but I could hear her anyway. Kari went through her bag and gave me the drawing from Art. "Here. I want you to have it." But before I could reply she shut the door behind her.

"Hey Sora?" I heard from the game room. I turned my head and walked back in.

"Yeah?"

"Axel, Riku, Kairi and I are going to the beach tomorrow. Want to come with?" Roxas smiles.

"Yeah, sure. Could be fun!"

"Well, I got to split. We'll meet here, ok?"

"OK!"

**My Longest Ever Chapter! R&R! For the sketches, see my profile.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Axel

**Title: **Set Fire To The Rain

**Summary: **High School Fic. AU. Joining Hallow Bastion High School makes a rollercoaster for our main protangist, Sora. The classes, friends, strange headmaster, and the head-masters son, Roxas, all make Sora's school worth while.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, Hurt

**Rating: **T

**Pairings: **SoRoxas, Zemyx, AkuOC, a little/lot SoraOC and RiKairi

_**Chapter Two is here. Sorry, but crazy maniac friend wrote the two that I deleted.**_

**Chapter Two : Axel**

Sometimes I wonder why I became pyro, but then I remember. It's to try and forget about the care homes, how I was always teased because of my flame-red hair. It's my natural colour, but they won't believe me. They never did. I sat up in bed. What day is it again? I keep forgetting. It's Saturday. Oh I remember, I'm meeting Kairi, Riku, Sora and Roxas at the beach. We did invite Kari, but she said she might meet us there at two. Why? That girl amazes me. I checked the time. _SHIT! _I'm meeting them at ten and its half nine now! I shot up from bed and threw on my t-shirt and shorts. My hair always stays in spikes, no matter how hard I flatten it, and it pops back up again. Stupid.

I rush out the house and run to the beach. "Axel, your late!" I jump at the sound to see a familiar blonde. I pull him into a headlock and rub his head. He laughs and wiggles out of my grip.

"Kairi and Riku just arrived too. Sora text us saying he would be ten minutes late, Kari's isn't sure if she can come, but we already got a meeting place if she does come." I grin.

I catch my evil grin in Roxas' eyes. I push him down into the sand. "Kairi, Riku! Come on!" I see the familiar faces from about twenty paces. They rush up and soon I pick up Kairi and put her on my back. I charge towards the water, the laughs above me loud. She clings onto me. "Sorry, Kairi. Ladies first." I joke, dropping her into the water.

"Axel!" Kairi hisses at me, pulling me down with her. I run my fingers through my hair. Roxas comes up and jumps on me, throwing me into the water again.

"Hey guys!" Riku calls. We all look at him, all smiling. "Sora's here!" Roxas jumps up to go drag Sora into the water. The brunette boy tries to loosen his grip but ends up head first in the water.

"Oi! Riku!" Roxas calls. Riku swivels his head to look at us. "Go get some ice cream will you?" Riku laughed and nodded, after looking at all of our pouting faces. The silverette walks up the sand dune to the shop as the rest of us sit on the sand.

"I love the beach." Kairi said, leaning on her elbows so the sun could get to her neck. I laugh.

"So does me, myself and I." Roxas replied, lying on the ground, his shirt off and hands behind his head. Roxas is so lucky. He's the headmaster's son; he's immune to many, many things. His father, Mr. Xemnas, surprisingly understands us. He listens, and tries to help us with our problems….but he is not all flowers and sunshine. He can be scary and harsh when he wants to, and is very protective over Rox.

Riku came back with five ice creams in his hand. He handed each to one of us before licking his own. It was sea-salt. "Cheers Riku." I chuck him one munny. "Keep the change." I joke. He sticks his tongue out at me.

We sit there for about an hour and a half. Time goes really quickly on the beach. It was twelve-forty-five now. Riku said we should definitely stay until three-thirty, if Kari comes. No-one really came to Alpha Beach. It's probably because Seifer and his goons come here a lot. Both me and Rox don't know why he goes around calling us best friends. We're nothing of the sort. Riku and Kairi were asleep, and Roxas was on the verge of sleeping.

I sat up after a while and rubbed my face. "Hey Sora?" I called. He looked at me. "Why did you move from Destiny Islands? From what I heard it's a lot like paradise." I asked the kid. He frowned a bit.

"It's my dad. He started wanting munny from my mom, and we were skint as it is. We refused and he was very high up in Destiny Islands. He started making life hell and we decided moving was for the best. I wasn't liked much at school and moving would get a new start." I nodded.

"My mom and dad were neglecting me when I was six. They locked me in the cupboard, and the babysitter did the same. The neighbour was watching me one day and I said; 'Are you going to lock me in the cupboard?' They were really surprised and I told them why. Spent my life in care homes and foster homes. Most adopt the younger kids and babies, and so when I turned fifteen last year, I moved out." Sora nodded, very fascinated by my story.

"Guess most of us have pretty messed up lives. You, your father. Me, my care home. Riku and Kairi live by themselves too. They moved from Destiny too. They weren't well liked at the beginning. Roxas and him being the big man's son. He never really knows who his friends are. Kari, her dad. I don't really want to talk about her case." We both sighed and laid back down, before I pulled out my phone. One-thirty. If Kari was coming, she'd arrive within the next hour.

"Oi! Riku! Kairi! Roxas! Wake up!" Riku jolts up awake, Kairi stretches and Roxas just throws something at me. "Kari should be here soon. Maybe we should play truth or dare?" Kairi jumps up.

"Yes! I love truth or dare! Oh come on Riku! Roxaaas! Soooooooooraaaaaaa! Pleeeease?" She pouts and the rest of us laugh.

"Sure. What harm could it do?" Riku yawns, sitting up. Roxas rubs his head.

"Yeah. I need to ask you guys embarrassing questions." Kairi blushed slightly at this.

"How about you, Sora?" Sora shrugged.

"Yeah, I'll play. Axel, you start." I nod, an evil grin forming on my face.

"Riku," I start and Riku groans. "Truth or Dare?"

"Um, truth." Riku replies, obviously regretting his answer.

"Who do you like?" Riku blushes and hides his face, muttering something.

"Speak up!" I tease and Riku shudders.

"K-Kairi." Kairi blushes a deep shade, but not as dark as Riku.

"Ok, Riku, your next." I proclaimed, trying to pass the awkward moment. He sighed.

"Roxas, truth or dare?" Riku asked the blonde boy.

"Dare. Definitely dare." Riku smiled slightly.

"I dare you to yell as loudly as you something about yourself." Roxas laughed.

"I was meaning to tell everybody anyway." Roxas stood up and threw his arms up. "I AM GAY!" He sat down and grinned widely, like a Cheshire Cat.

"Rox…your turn." Riku choked out, laughing.

"Oooook. Sora, truth or dare?" Roxas grinned even wider, if that was possible.

"Truth." The brunette exclaimed.

"Is there anything about you that none of us know? Like, you're an alien, your gay, something like that." Roxas explained afterwards, I grinned. I know where this is going.

"Uhhhhhhhh. Well, I'm not an alien, and I'm half gay. I'm bisexual." All our mouths gaped, half in laughter, half in shock. Then Sora waved to someone and I turned to see who it was. Raven hair.

"Kari!" We called and she smiled and waved at us before running over to join us.

"Hey guys. Sorry I couldn't come earlier." She shrugged. I looked at Roxas, who looked at Sora who looked at me, and we all grinned, ear to ear.

"Well, Kari, we all went in the sea. It's your turn." I jumped up and grabbed her by the waist and picked her up.

"Axel! Get off of me!" Kari squealed, trying to pry my arms off her. I laughed.

"Not going to happen, sunshine." I was knee deep in the sea now and dropped the ravenette. She squeaked as she hit the water, and seconds came up.

"Axel, I'm going to kill you!" She jumped up and chased me around the water, and soon Sora had her on his back, chasing me.

"Hey! Your cheating!" I called back. She stuck her tongue out. I looked over at the direction of the shore to be tackled by the flying ball of yellow. I fell back into the sea, laughing my head off to see my best friend, who had tackled me. "Traitor!" I hissed at him. We all looked over at Riku and Kairi who were kissing. I laughed even more, the others joining in with me. "Oi! Love birds!" They faced us and Riku made a hand gesture I'd rather not repeat and kissed Kairi again. The next thing I knew, Sora and Roxas were making out and I was almost kissing Kari. I leaned forward just that little bit more and brushed my lips against hers, my hands around her waist, pulling her closer. Arms went around my neck and we deepened the kiss.

"What the hell are you doing with my daughter?"

_**Cliffhanger! I'll try and not leave you guys hanging for long!**_


End file.
